


Green

by MissReylo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: requested: Hi I was wondering if you could do a jealous regina imagine ?





	Green

Green. Green with envy.

You had never thought Regina Mills was the jealous type. Yes, you had expected her to be a bit dominating and against PDA, but jealousy?

Maybe it was because you knew she was perfect and had a hard time imagining how that wonderful woman could ever think someone else was competition.

But tonight she was really really really jealous.

The two of you were at a party in Granny’s, the heroes had won once again so they were celebrating. You had brought a pie and had talked with Snow White. She really was a lovely person. Maybe a bit too optimistic for you but it was always better than those depressing people, right?

You had congratulated Emma, ruffled through Henry’s hair, fist-bumped Hook (his good hand, not his hook off course) and waved at David. And then you had been stopped by Ruby.

“Hey, Y/N!” she had said, happily, “did you bring that pie? It looks delicious.”

“Yeah, I found a good recipe. How are you doing, Ruby? Haven’t seen you in a long time,” you said.

The two of you sat down together and chatted. Ruby was a good friend but today you noticed she was flirting even more with you. Normally she flirted with you, good naturedly. She was like that with everyone. But today she was flipping her hair more and smiling even wider.

From the corner of your eye you looked at Regina, in the corner of the room. She glared daggers at Ruby. It wasn’t really Ruby’s fault, nobody knew you were dating the mayor so she thought you were still single.

You winked at Regina and then went back to Ruby.

“So, Y/N, how are you doing?” she asked, leaning even closer.

You smiled. “I’m doing good.”

“So…. are you still single?” she asked, looking at you a bit more than just friends.

You blushed. “I’m dating someone. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

She leaned back, a bit disappointed. “Really? Who?”

“Me.”

Ruby looked up at Regina, towering over her. Regina looked really pissed and Ruby looked down, a bit intimidated. You felt a bit sorry for her.

“Regina…” you sighed.

She pulled you up, tangled her fingers in your hair and then closed the gap between her and yours lips. The possessive kiss made your whole body tingle. Ruby almost choked. You heard some whistles and gasps.

Eventually Regina pulled away. She raised one eyebrow and then grabbed your hand. “We’re leaving, Y/N.”

Hook whistled even louder now and Snow looked like she had just seen Jesus’ resurrection. You smiled and let her pull you out of the restaurant. 

This was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
